Amitié particulière
by Sayun
Summary: [dir en grey]Je l’aime……….Mais d’amitié hein, parce que c’est mon ami ! Mon ami et rien d’autre !.............N’est ce pas ?.............
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Sayun  
Titre: Amitié particulière.  
Base : Dir en Grey  
Genre: Torturation sentimentale.  
Couples : Totchi/Shinya. Kaoru X Kyo déjà établit. Die tout seul (à moins que j'aie une idée lumineuse de quelqu'un avec qui le mettre……si vous avez une idée je suis toute ouie !)  
Disclaimer: Les-dirus-ne-sonts-pas-a-moi.

Déclarations de l'auteur : Ceci, était censé être un one-shot ! Mais non, il a fallut que je trouve encore le moyen de rallonger cette histoire TT. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en écrivant le premier chapitre de Boys or girls, et depuis elle n'a pas voulu me lâcher…….. J'espère en tout cas que vous allez apprécier !

Chapitre1 :

- Arrête de te voiler la face totchi, ce que tu ressens pour shinya va au-delà d'une simple amitié ! Déclara Kaoru, péremptoire.

- Bien sur que non ! Shinya est mon meilleur ami ! On se connaît depuis notre naissance, je n'ai jamais pensé a lui d'une autre façon…..S'indigna Toshiya.

S'il avait su que c'était ce genre de conversation que lui voulait Kaoru, Il n'aurait jamais accepté de rester avec lui dans le local, après la répétition…_Dire que j'ai laissé Shin-chan rentrer tout seul, pour entendre des bêtises pareilles…_

-Toshiya, continua Kaoru, impassible. Je ne suis pas entrains de mettre en doute la sincérité de tes sentiments envers lui. Je dis juste que votre manière d'être est un peu trop ambiguë pour être complètement….enfin, ce que je veux dire ; vous êtes collés l'un à l'autre 24h sur24 ! Vous habitez ensembles, et vous dormez même dans le même lit !

- Et alors ? Ça veut juste dire qu'on est très proches ! Shinya est comme un frère pour moi…

- Toshiya…Vous allez même aux toilettes ensembles (1)! Tu ne veux pas me faire croire que tous les amis font ça ?

- Peut être pas…Répondit Toshiya, un peu gêné. Mais ça ne prouve rien non plus, on fait ça depuis qu'on est tout petits…

- Ok, et comment explique tu le fait qu'on ne vous aie jamais vu sortir avec qui que ce soit ni l'un ni l'autre? Chaque fois que quelqu'un drague shinya tu grognes, et quand c'est toi qu'on drague, shinya fait la tête pendant des heures…

-Qu'est ce que tu cherche a me faire dire exactement Kaoru ? Je commence à en avoir marre de toutes tes insinuations !

- Je veux surtout vous ouvrir les yeux à tous les deux ! On en a longuement discuté avec les autres, et on pense tous les trois la même chose. Il se passe quelque chose entre vous qui dépasse l'amitié pure et simple. Et apparemment vous êtes tous les deux trop aveugles pour voir quoi que se soit…pense un peu à tout le temps que vous êtes entrains de perdre…

- Merci beaucoup de te préoccuper de nous Kaoru, mais je te ferais remarquer que personne ne connaît mieux que moi mes propres sentiments ! Je n'aime pas Shinya de cette façon là un point c'est tout. Maintenant tu m'excuses, mais je dois partir ! _Shinya va se demander ou je suis…._

Toshiya se dépêcha de mettre sa veste, et balança son sac a dos par dessus son épaule.

- Ok, Fit Kaoru. Désolé de me mêler de votre vie privée….je voulais juste vous aider.

- Eh bien la prochaine fois, assure toi avant qu'on ait vraiment besoin de ton aide. Répondit Toshiya en claquant la porte.

Il fulminait…_non mais de quel droit il se permet de dire des choses pareilles ? Ok, il est le leader du groupe, mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit d'intervenir dans notre vie à chaque fois qu'il en a envie !_

Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le distributeur de café. Du café et une cigarette ; tout ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment. Il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui……………. Pas même la fragile silhouette recroquevillée de l'autre coté du couloir.

_Tu le savais………….tu le savais qu'il ne t'aimait pas de cette façon……………..de la façon dont toi tu l'aimes…………..alors pourquoi ?...pourquoi pleure tu à présent ?..._

H……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………H

Kaoru soupira, il n'avait que se qu'il méritait. Il était beaucoup trop influençable…se dit il en introduisant sa clef dans la serrure, de son appartement. Mais avoir a la fois son meilleur ami, et son petit ami ligués contre lui, était plutôt difficilement gérable. Pourtant, c'était **leur** idée de parler avec totchi, **leur** analyse, et **leurs** arguments. 'C'est toi le plus sérieux, le plus âgé et le plus responsable d'entre nous ! Il t'écoutera toi !' avaient ils prétendu…_n'importe quoi !_ Et que faisaient ils eux pendant que lui, il se démenait ?

Il franchit la porte d'entrée et traversa le hall…Un grand dos surmonté d'une touffe rouge, et un petit dos surmonté d'une touffe jaune lui faisaient face. Tous les deux semblaient trop occupés avec leur jeu vidéo pour faire attention a lui…

- Hum Hum……..Commença t'il d'un ton grondant. Alors comme ça on s'amuse, pendant qu'on me refile le sale boulot ?

Kyo délaissa sa manette, et sauta au cou de son mamour.

- Alors, Dis vite comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda-il impatient.

- Mal……..répondit Kaoru en serrant doucement le petit corps contre lui.

- Alors ça va ! Déclara Die. Moi je m'attendait à ce que tu nous revienne avec un œil en moins….

- Vraiment ? Avoue que c'est pour ça que tu as insisté pour que j'y aille à ta place !

-Mais non, koibito ne fait pas attention à die. Moi je suis heureux que y soit allé, ça prouve que mon Koi est courageux…Fit Kyo, d'une voix sensuelle en poussant Kaoru a s'asseoir, il s'installât ensuite tranquillement sur ses genoux et se blottit contre lui.

- Oui c'est ça…Fit die, en rigolant à moitié. Raconte nous plutôt ce qui s'est passé.

Kaoru, résigné, se calla confortablement contre son fauteuil, et calla ensuite son chéri contre lui. Il leurs raconta en détail se qui s'était passé après leur départ…

- En tout cas il était vraiment furieux….Finit-il.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, c'était prévisible comme réaction. Déclara Kyo. L'essentiel c'est que maintenant, il va réfléchir a sa relation avec shinya de manière différente…..Tu vas voir tout vas finir par s'arranger…….

- J'espère que tu raison…Ce serait quand même dommage que tu te trompes, pour une fois que tu te montre optimiste…..Fit Die, sans accorder la moindre attention au regard meurtrier que lui lançait Kyo.

H……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………H

- Tadaimaaa ! Hurla un Toshiya revigoré par trois tasses de café et cinq cigarettes sans filtre.

Mais aucun 'okaeri' ne se fit entendre. Pas normal. D'habitude Shinya venait toujours à sa rencontre…ça ne voulait rien dire, il avait toujours tendance a trop s'inquiéter. _Et pour la simple et unique raison que Shinya est mon meilleur ami, non déplaise à Kaoru… _

- Shin-chan ?...T'es là ?

Aucune réponse…Toshiya fit rapidement le tour du salon et de cuisine, Il se dirigea a pas lourds vers sa chambre a coucher, Vide…Pourtant shinya lui avait assuré qu'il rentrait tout de suite après la répète ! Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? _Non Toshiya ne stresse pas ! Il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle……_

Il sortit de la chambre et remarqua que la porte d'en face était entrouverte, La pièce qui était initialement prévue pour être la chambre a coucher de Shinya, mais il ne l'avait jamais utilisée, il dormait toujours avec lui………..Toshiya poussa doucement la porte, et soupira de soulagement. Il se dirigea vers le lit et se pencha sur la forme recroquevillée sur elle-même qui lui tournait le dos.

- Shinya ? Chuchota il en lui frôlant l'épaule.

Mais Shinya ne bougea pas, il devait être fatigué…Mais pourquoi était il venu ici ? Il n'aimait pas cette chambre. Toshiya décida de le laisser dormir, il déposa un petit baiser au dessus de son oreille et ajusta sa couverture avant de sortir en refermant doucement la porte.

Shinya ouvrit les yeux………..

H……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………H

(1)- J'ai des copines qui font ça ……Oo……..

H……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………H

C'est tout pour cette fois ! Ce n'est pas très long mais j'étais obligée de couper là…..désolée…….Alors qu'en pensez vous ? En tout cas je le répète, si vous avez une idée pour Die dites le ça m'arrangerait bien….


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Sayun  
Titre: Amitié particulière.  
Base : Dir en Grey  
Genre: Torturation sentimentale.  
Couples : Totchi/Shinya. Kaoru X Kyo déjà établit. Die tout seul (à moins que j'aie une idée lumineuse de quelqu'un avec qui le mettre……si vous avez une idée je suis toute ouie !)  
Disclaimer: Les-dirus-ne-sonts-pas-a-moi.

Pour les Reviews :Merci beaucoup à Ajousan Amai et Sayuri Nobara

Déclarations de l'auteur : je lance un sondage ! J'avoue que l'idée de faire un Threesome comme l'a proposé Naura me plait assez….Introduire Die dans un couple Kao/Kyo déjà formé serait assez intéressant a faire. Surtout que kao et le meilleur ami de Die et tout et tout. Mais cela voudra aussi dire que le fic sera beaucoup plus longue…Alors qui est pour qui est contre le threesome ? Moi je suis assez pour, et j'avoue que si je ne le fait pas Die va probablement rester tout seul…mais j'ai peur de gacher le sujet principal de la fic….Alors ?

Chapitre2 :

_Le petit garçon courrait de toutes ses forces, une seule chose importait ; fuir, le plus vite et le plus loin que ses petites jambes lui permettaient. Il serrait un petit sac en forme de nounours dans ses bras, il n'allait pas les laisser le lui prendre, ce petit sac était la seule jolie chose qu'il possédait. C'était la maman de son ami Totchi qui lui avait offert, Il avait été si heureux………..Sa maman, elle, disait toujours qu'elle n'avait pas des sous pour lui acheter des affaires comme celles de tous ses camarades a la maternelle, il n'avait pas de montre bleue en forme de Mickey, ni de baskets qui clignotaient quand on appuyait avec sur le sol. Même son uniforme était trop grand pour son petit corps trop mince ; C'était leur voisine, madame Fujimori qui le lui avait donné quand il était devenu trop petit pour son fils…_

_Mais shinya aimait sa maman même si elle n'avait pas de sous. Il aurait juste préféré la voir plus souvent…La maman de totchi avait dit qu'elle était obligée, qu'elle devait travailler dur pour ramener les sous à la maison, mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi elle disait toujours qu'ils n'en avaient pas alors qu'elle travaillait tout le temps ? La maman de totchi elle, ne travaillait jamais et pourtant elle avait des sous !_

_Le petit Shinya du vite se rendre a l'évidence, il ne pouvait plus courir beaucoup, ses jambes le lançaient et sa gorge asséchée lui faisait mal. Il devait trouver un endroit ou se cacher, mais ou ? Il regarda autour de lui paniqué, il arrivait à peine à reprendre son souffle. Il était dans la partie de l'école réservée aux grands ……..la cloche avait déjà sonné, et il n'y avait plus personne dans la cour. Shinya sentit sa détresse augmenter, la maîtresse allait sûrement le gronder maintenant ! Elle allait se plaindre et sa maman allait être furieuse contre lui, elle allait encore lui dire qu'il ne lui apportait que des soucis…il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, des larmes d'injustice, et étrangement, de honte…_

_- Shinya………shinyaaaaaaaaaaa………_

_Oh non ! Ils l'avaient rattrapé ! Il entendait clairement les bruits de pas se rapprocher…Il s'assit sur le sol et se recroquevilla sur lui même en essayant de protéger le plus possible son petit sac et son visage, parce que s'ils le tapaient au visage il allait avoir du mal a cacher les marques. Ils lui laissaient toujours des marques bleues et violettes vraiment pas jolies. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, shinya resserra la prise de ses bras autour de ses genoux, il essaya de s'empêcher de trembler mais il n'y arrivait pas…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils ne le laissaient jamais tranquille ? Il ne faisait jamais rien de mal ! Il ne parlait même jamais a personne sauf a totchi, même en classe il n'était pas vraiment doué…alors pourquoi ?..._

_Une main se posa sur son épaule, et sentit un souffle haletant se rapprocher de lui…_

_-Shin-chan !...Pour….pourquoi tu n'arrêtais pas de courir ? Je t'ai appelé depuis tout à l'heure……….Tu n'as pas………reconnus…….ma voix ?_

_Shinya ouvrit un œil incrédule, puis éclatât en sanglot en se jetant dans les bras de son ami…C'était juste Totchi._

_-Totchi………j'ai eu si peur………ils……….ils voulaient me le prendre…….._

_-Je sais……….ne t'en fait pas, je ne les laisserais jamais te le prendre………Assura Toshiya._

_-Promis ? demanda shinya en reniflant. Il écarta son visage pour regarder Totchi, ses sanglots redoublèrent………_

_-arrête de pleurer, ce n'est pas grave !_

_-Mais……..mais………ton œil est tout enflé ! Ils t'ont fait du mal ………………. c'est ma faute !_

_-Mais non idiot ce n'est pas ta faute ! Mon papa il dit toujours qu'il faut défendre ses amis……et toi tu es mon meilleur ami ! Et puis ils m'ont même pas fait mal ! Tu verras le gros Momoshi je lui ai réglé son compte ! Assura t'il aussi crâneur que pouvait l'être un enfant de 4 ans._

_-Vraiment ? Demanda Shinya impressionné, en écarquillant les yeux._

_-Eh oui !...Déclara t'il tout fier. Je ne laisserais jamais personne te taper Shin-chan ! J'ai même demandé à ma maman de m'inscrire au karaté, comme ça je deviendrais tout fort et je te défendrais toujours !_

_-Merci totchi………Fit shinya ému en les serrant bien fort dans ses bras………_

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Depuis ce jour là, totchi était devenu son héro.

Shinya sourit devant le miroir……totchi avait vraiment tenu sa promesse………………

Il avait arrêté de pleurer, les larmes ne servaient a rien, il avait toujours su rester a sa place et ça n'allait pas changer. Sans Toshiya, il ne s'en serait probablement jamais vraiment sortit dans la vie, C'était lui qui l'avait toujours aidé, soutenu, c'était aussi lui qui lui avait offert ses premiers cours de batterie………Alors il n'allait pas lui pourrir la vie avec ses sentiment déplacés ! Il avait déjà la chance inouïe de l'avoir a ses cotés jour et nuit, ils étaient même beaucoup plus proches que la plupart des couples……….alors que demander de plus ?...

_Une assurance……..une assurance que demain, il n'allait pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et te laisser………_

Shinya se reprit, il n'allait pas se laisser encore aller. Il s'était arrangé pour enter dans la salle de bains sans que Toshiya le voie, il devait effacer toutes ses traces de larmes, pour ses yeux rougis, il allait mettre ça sur le compte du sommeil.

Il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, les grognements qu'il entendait depuis l'autre bout du couloir ne signifiaient qu'une seule chose ; Toshiya était entrains de cuisiner…Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre, Toshiya était vraiment un bon cuisinier, tous les plats qu'il préparait étaient délicieux, l'ennui c'était que ses méthodes étaient pour le moins…..inhabituelles…..Shinya se rappela de la fois ou il avait trouvé une casserole complètement défoncée, bien planquée au fond de la poubelle, ce soir la, qu'y avait il au menu ? De la dynamite ? Une centaine de crabes tueurs vivants ? Non, de la purée !...Shinya avait préféré ne pas poser de questions………

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, son ami semblait avoir fini. Il était maintenant entrain de mettre la table. En portant à la fois, deux bols, deux assiettes, un grand plat de sushi et une carafe, se rendit compte shinya effaré. Il attendit patiemment qu'il pose le tout avant d'entrer.

-Shin-chan, j'allais justement te réveiller ! s'exclama Toshiya. Il sourit et s'avança vers lui, pour le prendre rapidement dans ses bras. _En toute amitié bien sur………_

Shinya avait l'habitude de ce genre de gestes d'affection, il n'en souffrait pas vraiment, il avait apprit a en profiter plutôt, sa vie serait devenue un enfer sinon ; vu comment ils étaient scotchés l'un à l'autre …

-Tu dormais tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller……….En attendant j'ai fait le dîner ! Continua t'il en poussant shinya a s'asseoir. J'espère que tu vas aimer….

-Tu sais très bien que j'aime tout ce que tu fait…répondit shinya en souriant.

Toshiya sourit à son tour, le sourire de shinya était tellement adorable…il s'installa devant lui et pris ses baguettes.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu m'aimes…fit-il sans faire attention.

Shinya eu l'impression que son estomac éclatait…

-Mais bien sur que je t'aime, ne vis je pas avec toi ? répondit il pourtant, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Toshiya laissa échapper un petit rire, shinya plaisantait…_Tu vois Kaoru, imbécile, il n'est pas du tout amoureux de moi…_Il sentit l'air lui manquer a cette constatation. Pourquoi ? A cause de cet imbécile de Kaoru qui lui avait mit des idées bizarres dans la tête! À cause de lui, il avait été incapable de se concentrer toute la soirée…Il avait même brûlé le joli tablier de cuisine avec les oranges et les bananes que sa mère lui avait offert.

-Dis Shin-chan ? Pourquoi t'es pas aller dormir dans la chambre comme d'habitude? je t'ai cherché partout avant de te trouver dans ta chambre…

-Ano……….je ne sais pas vraiment…………J'avais tellement sommeil que j'ai ouvert la première porte que j'ai trouvée. Déclara t'il d'un ton qu'il espérait convainquant.

-ok…………..fit Toshiya.

_Pourtant sa chambre, elle est complètement de l'autre coté de l'appart……….Shinya, qu'est ce que tu me cache ?..._

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Toshiya se glissa dans le lit. Shinya était encore dans la salle de bain.

-Shin-chan qu'est ce que tu fou, grouille toi ! J'ai froid moi ! Geignit-il.

-Arrête de te plaindre comme un gamin ! Je suis la, pousse toi un peu tu prend toute la place !

Shinya se glissa à son tour dans le lit.

-je ne suis pas un gamin ! Je suis plus vieux que toi ! C'est toi le gamin Shin-chan ! Protesta-il.

-Mais oui, mais oui…….répondit Shinya en éteignant la lumière……….

Oooooooooooooooooooo

_Shin-Chan…………..Pourquoi tu ne te blottit pas contre moi ?..._

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Et voilà ! Je voulais le commencer aujourd'hui, et le finir demain, mais je n'ai pas pu arrêter…….J'espère que vous aimez toujours ? (Stress stress………) .Le prochain chapitre, dans trois jours! Et oui il faut que je tape le sixième de Boys or girls avant!


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Sayun   
Titre: Amitié particulière.  
Base : Dir en Grey  
Genre: Torturation sentimentale.  
Couples : Totchi/Shinya. Kaoru X Kyo déjà établit.   
Disclaimer: Les-dirus-ne-sonts-pas-a-moi.

Déclarations de l'auteur : Alors voila les résultats du sondage :

-deux qui sont pour plus moi ça fait trois.

-Une qui est contre.

-une qui est contre mais qui me dit de faire ce que je veux

-Une qui est pour mais qui s'inquiète pour ceux qui sont contre

-Et cinq qui n'ont pas donné d'avis.

Donc je vais le faire ! MAIS par respect pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas les threesome, L'histoire principale va quand même primer, donc le threesome, sera formé dans cette fic (du moins je pense….) Mais va être continué dans un one-shot à coté qui sera entièrement consacré a ces trois là…

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise ! Merci a Oo Hikari no namida oO, alexieldimons, Hyo Shinsei, Ajousan Amai et eli-chan, Zetes les meilleures les filles!

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

Chapitre 3 :

-Je suis fatigué, je veux une pause !

Kaoru le regarda étonné.

-Comment ? Mais enfin Kyo ça fait tout juste 1h30 qu'on a commencé à bosser ! Tu sais bien que les pauses c'est toutes les deux heures…

-M'en fou je veux une pause tout de suite ! Je veux une pause ! Je veux une pause ! Je veux une pause ! Marmonna Kyo, buté, en croisant les bras.

_Il est vraiment mignon quand il fait cette tête………….capricieux et gamin mais vraiment trop mignon……………._

Kaoru soupira, d'après le regard que lui jetais Kyo il n'avait pas intérêt à refuser. Mais il ne voulais pas que les autres puissent penser que parce qu'ils étaient ensembles, Kyo pouvait tout obtenir de lui….mais en même temps s'il lui refusait cette pause, le petit blond allait sûrement lui en vouloir toute la journée, et peut être même le priver de câlins…Dur dilemme ! Alors que faire ? Il tourna machinalement la tête vers Die qui l'observait avec un petit sourire.

Le second guitariste comprenait parfaitement ou son ami voulait en venir…Il se sentirait moins gêné si quelqu'un d'autre, en plus de Kyo, la demandait cette pause…Il hésita un court instant et puis se dit qu'un service rendu était toujours une bonne chose…et surtout que s'attirer les foudres de Kaoru ne lui apporterait rien de bon…

-Allez Kao, sois sympas ! En plus j'ai besoin de re-accorder ma guitare…Lança t'il.

-ok, ok…Puisque vous êtes a **deux **contre moi….Mais 20 minutes pas une seconde de plus ! Déclara un Kaoru, soulagé.

-Yatta ! Merci ! Cria Kyo en lui sautant dans les bras avant de se décoller de lui et de se tourner vers Toshiya.

-Totchi ! Allons fumer dehors ! Ajouta il péremptoire. Il se dirigeât vers lui et le pris par le bras pour le tirer vers la porte.

Le pauvre Toshiya qui se dirigeait vers le batteur sans rien demander a personne du subitement changer de trajet. Il lança un regard désolé vers shinya avant de disparaître, traîné par la furie blonde.

Die ne perdit rien du regard attristé du batteur et jeta un regard en coin à Kaoru, qui hocha légèrement la tête. Il fixa ensuite la porte de sortie. Kyo avait sûrement quelque chose derrière la tête…

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

Le vocaliste alluma sa cigarette avant se tourner vers Toshiya pour lui allumer la sienne. Le bassiste lui jeta un regard méfiant, Kaoru lui avait sûrement raconté leur entrevue de la veille.

Kyo s'adossa tranquillement a un muret, avant de déclarer :

-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que Kaoru t'as dit hier………….

-Hein ?

Toshiya le regarda étonné, il voulait s'excuser ?

-Oui, Kaoru est sex mais vraiment con par moments……Toi et shinya ensembles….pfffff. Rigola t'il.

-Hein ? Répéta Toshiya hébété.

-Ouais…Shinya aurait besoin d'un mec fort et stable pour s'occuper de lui…

-Mais…………..Commença Toshiya avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

_Je me suis toujours bien occupé de lui……….._

-Mais quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Pourtant Kaoru m'a dit qu'hier tu lui avais assuré que tu ne ressentais rien pour lui….Demanda Kyo en le regardant dans les yeux.

Toshiya détourna légèrement le regard, shinya méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux sur la terre, et ce mieux, ce n'était sûrement pas lui… Pourtant il se sentait un peu blessé, Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour que le jeune batteur soit heureux. Mais la question ne se posait pas ….après tout, il n'était pas amoureux de lui !

-Si si ! bien sur que je suis d'accord………

-Tant mieux alors… Parce que j'aurais besoin de toi ! Fit Kyo avec sourire.

-Besoin de moi ? Il releva un regard hésitant.

-Oui ! Pour caser shinya ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vivre ensemble toute votre vie !

_H…………Hein ?..._

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

-Ça suffit on arrête tout ! Toshiya mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu massacres même tes propres compositions ! S'écria Kaoru exaspéré en ôtant sa guitare.

Toshiya baissa la tête, il savait bien que 'Bottom of death valley' ne lui avait jamais semblée être aussi vide et fausse, mais il n'arrivait plus du tout à se concentrer correctement…….._Pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi ?..._

Shinya se redressa sur son siège, inquiet….Quand Totchi baissait la tête de cette façon cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose ; Qu'il était entrains de retenir ses larmes…

-C'est bon Kaoru ! Tout le monde peut se tromper même toi! Alors pas la peine d'en faire un fromage ok ? Fit il durement en se levant.

Il rejoignit Toshiya en deux enjambées, l'aida à retirer sa basse et le guida vers la sortie en lui entourant les épaules Sous les regards incrédules des trois autres………..

_Mais qu'est ce que cet imbécile de Kyo a bien pu lui raconter………….._

-A demain ! Ajouta t'il, catégorique en franchissant la porte avant de la claquer derrière eux…

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

Kaoru fixait la porte assommé…

-Eh bien…on dirait que notre petit shinya est devenu grand ! Il parle maintenant ! Fit Die, qui venait de ce remettre du choc.

-Parfait………tout marche parfaitement bien……….dit Kyo avec un grand sourire.

_On va pouvoir passer a la phase deux……….Kyo t'es vraiment un génie……._

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Kaoru, en continuant de fixer la porte.

-ça a un rapport avec ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure ? Qu'est ce que tu lui a raconté pour qu'il se mette dans cet état ? Demanda Die.

-Ma parole mais c'est une sacrée journée aujourd'hui ! Shinya fait la morale a kao et die devient intelligent ! s'exclama Kyo en s'installant confortablement sur le canapé.

Die le fusilla gentiment du regard.

-T'as de la chance toi, que j'aie envie d'entendre ce que tu as a dire………

Il s'installa aussi sur le canapé et Kyo ne se gêna pas pour se vautrer sur lui. Kaoru détacha enfin son regard de la porte.

-Vous gênez surtout pas pour moi, hein ?...

Die serra Kyo contre lui.

-Mais non, Kaoru-Kun………..t'inquiète pas du tout pour ça……….

Kaoru sourit et s'assit prés d'eux.

-Et maintenant que tu as bien ménagé tes effets…….Si tu nous racontais ce que tu cache dans cette jolie petite tête mon petit blondinet ?

-PETIT ?...BLON……….BLONDINET ? Bondit Kyo.

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

Toshiya plaqua son front contre la vitre de la voiture, Il avait réussit a contenir ses larmes a grands efforts, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Shinya plus qu'il ne l'était déjà…. Le batteur ne lui avait pas encore posé de questions, mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas y échapper une fois rentrés à la maison. Qu'allait il lui répondre ? Qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'un jour ils puissent vivre chacun de leur coté ? Il était tellement habitué à avoir Shinya prés de lui, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer un jour de vivre sans lui ! Ou avec quelqu'un d'autre……….Pensa t'il amèrement. Pourtant il avait dit oui à Kyo, qu'il allait l'aider. De toutes façons qu'aurait il pu dire d'autre ? Il ferma les yeux.

La voiture s'arrêta et Toshiya tourna la tête vers shinya.

-On est déjà arrivés ?

-Oui……Tu t'es endormis. Fit doucement Shinya en détachant sa ceinture. Viens on monte, tu dois être vraiment fatigué….Ou alors Kyo a vraiment une influence néfaste sur toi !

Il sortit de la voiture pendant que le bassiste faisait de même. Il ne lui avait rien demandé, Il avait peur de sa réaction. Faire face aux larmes de Toshiya était la chose qu'il craignait le plus au monde. Il risquait de se trahir…Pourtant il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui semblait le torturer autant.

_Tout ça c'est à cause de Kyo……….et de kaoru aussi………..et die……………._

Il se doutait bien que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la conversation qu'il avait surprise la veille…..Il admira la fine silhouette de son ami, il lui semblait si fragile en cet instant. Il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main…

-Allons y Totchi, rentrons chez nous….

_Chez nous………._

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

Et voila encore un chapitre court ! ;;; les rôles s'inversent et Kyo se prend pour une marieuse…….

J'espère que vous avez apprécié celui là aussi. Là j'ai envie de dire : Pooovre toto ! Je suis méchante hein ? Mais c'est ta faute c'est toi qu'est trop con pour voir que tu l'aime ! Et qu'il t'aime aussi éè !

Bon……ano……Je crois qu'il temps que j'aille me coucher moi, il est 3h16 du matin….Je vais en ligne ce truc demain…

Bisous ! Sayun…


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: Sayun  
Titre: Amitié particulière.  
Base : Dir en Grey  
Genre: Torturation sentimentale.  
Couples : Totchi/Shinya. Kaoru X Kyo déjà établit. Die tout seul pour l'instant  
Disclaimer: Les-dirus-ne-sonts-pas-a-moi.

Déclarations de l'auteur : Je suis super contente de voir que cette fic plait, ça fait super plaisir et en même temps ça colle une pression monstre ''. Ce chapitre est euh….un peu spécial, mais je me suis vraiment éclatée a l'écrire, j'espère que cette fic continuera de vous plaire a toutes

Je déclare solennellement que tout ce qui va arriver a Kyo dans ce chapitre, c'est la faute d'hikari (la deuxième partie et un cadeau pour toi)

Réponses aux reviews : Merci beaucoup a Hikari no namida, Ena, Ajousan Amai, Alexiel , Lisafee et Eli-chan pour les reviews ça fait super plaisir

Ena :Maieuh je peux rien dire maintenant, ça serais pas drole sinon tu ne trouve pas ? Mais non t'es pas folles, on est toutes folles, nuance c'est ça qui est génial Merci d'aimer cette fic, et d'avoir laissé une review voila la suite !

oO lalala lalala lalala Oo

Chapitre4 :

Toshiya senti les reflets du soleil jouer son visage. Il grimaça, c'était pour ça qu'il détestait dormir avec les volets ouverts, d'habitude il veillait bien a tout fermer avant de se mettre au lit. Il essaya d'échapper aux rayons qui le dérangeaient en enfouissant son visage dans la nuque de shinya qui dormait en lui tournant le dos. Le bassiste poussa un petit soupir de bien être avant de se coller encore plus contre lui en lui entourant la taille avec le bras, il remonta inconsciemment ses genoux pour les emboîter aux siens. Le corps de shinya était vraiment tout doux, et tout fin. Toshiya fronça les sourcils dans son état de demi-sommeil. Il faudrait qu'il le force à manger un peu plus…

oOo

Shinya sentit l'air lui manquer, il s'était réveillé depuis qu'il avait sentit son ami gigoter dans le lit, mais il avait préféré faire semblant de continuer à dormir. Il sentit les lèvres de Toshiya se poser sur son épaule, un petit bisou….puis un deuxième petit bisou…._Kami sama………._Pensa le pauvre shinya en sentant les battement de son cœur s'accélérer.

oOo

Toshiya, sans se rendre compte de son geste venait de glisser sa main sous le t-shirt du batteur et lui caressait doucement le torse. La peau de shinya était si douce…

oOo

_Kami-Sama…….mais qu'est ce qu'il est entrains de faire ?_

oOo

_Kami-Sama…….mais qu'est ce **je** suis entrains de faire ?_

Toshiya retira rapidement sa main avant de se lever et de se barrer en vitesse dans la salle de bains, il se posa devant le miroir presque haletant, et se dépêcha d'ouvrir le robinet pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide.

oOo

Shinya se replia sur lui-même. Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi le torturait il de la sorte ? Pourquoi s'amusait il a le faire souffrir ? Pourquoi lui donnait-il ………..de l'espoir ? Une larme vint s'écraser contre l'oreiller, bientôt suivie d'une autre, et encore une autre………Shinya essuya ses joues presque avec rage. Il était en colère, furieux…mais pas contre Toshiya, non…Contre lui-même. Parce que, l'espace d'un instant, il s'était autorisé à croire…Il avait cru que son ami avait du désir pour lui. Il ricana amèrement, Lui provoquer du désir chez Totchi…lui avec son corps trop maigre et sa timidité maladive…

Pourtant il avait espéré, il avait osé imaginer que Toshiya aller le garder contre lui, qu'il allait lui murmurer à l'oreille tous ces mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis si longtemps…

-Mais quel con ! Chuchota-il avec rage en étouffant ses larmes contre l'oreiller.

Il connaissait les sentiments du bassiste à son égard, il l'avait entendu dire à Kaoru qu'il ne l'aimait pas d'amour. Il s'était fait une raison ! Et non, il a fallut que tout soit gâché….

Une petite voix s'entêta dans son esprit ; _Pourtant tout à l'heure contre toi il a…….. _Shinya l'interrompit irrité;

_C'était une réaction matinale tout a fait normale, pour un homme jeune et vigoureux………_

oOo

_C'était une réaction matinale tout a fait normale, pour un homme jeune et vigoureux………_

Tenta de se rassurer Totchi pour la sixième fois au moins…Il n'avait aucun sentiment ambiguë pour son meilleur ami, absolument aucun, s'entêta il.

**-_Mais pourquoi t'es tu mis a le toucher comme ça ?_ **

-…………_Parce que j'était a moitié endormi je ne savais pas ce que je faisait…._

**_-Mais tu dors avec lui depuis des années et tu n'as jamais fait ça……_**

_-…C'est Kaoru, c'est la faute de Kaoru….._

**_-Tu es sur que ça n'a pas de rapport avec ce que Kyo t'as dit hier………_**

_-……………………………………………………….Je ne comprend plus rien, je ne suis pas amoureux de shinya c'est mon meilleur ami, je ne vais pas lui faire ça……..je ne l'aime pas je ne l'aime pas !_

**_-Alors pourquoi a tu ce poids sur la poitrine de puis hier? Pourquoi refuse tu d'envisager présenter Shinya a quelqu'un ? Pourquoi refuse tu de l'imaginer avec un autre ? si tu vraiment son ami (et rien d'autre) tu devrais être plutôt fou de joie a l'idée de le caser, tu devrais plutôt le charrier, lui faire une tonne d'allusions douteuses comme Die en faisait a Kaoru quand il avait commencé a sortir avec Kyo…….._**

_-…………….Mais…………..moi je n'ai pas le même sens de l'humour débile que Die…………_

**_-Pourtant………..tu ne t'ai jamais privé de te joindre a lui pour ses blagues stupides……………_**

_-Je……………………………………………………………………._

**_-Tu quoi ?..._**

_-Je ne sais pas…………..je ne sais plus quoi penser, tout s'embrouille dans mon esprit………j'ai mal……….Tout est devenu si flou, mes pensées, mes émotions, je ne comprend plus rien…Rien du tout…Et shinya ...Heureusement qu'il dormait parce que sinon, il aurait vraiment été très choqué par ma…..réaction. Peut-être même qu'il se serais fâché contre moi, il n'aurais plus voulu me parler…._

Toshiya laissa ses larmes couler, ce dialogue intérieur l'avait épuisé. Dire qu'ils était si heureux lui et Shinya, pourquoi Kyo voulait se mêler de tout ? Pourquoi il fourrait son nez dans leurs affaires ? Pensât-il en le maudissant ;

_Connard de Kyo…….j'espère que tu va choper une putain de gastro c'est tout ce que tu mérite!_

oO lalala lalala lalala Oo

Kaoru, chercha ses clefs dans sa poche et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte, tout en gardant un énorme sac plaqué contre lui. Il eu a peine temps de fermer la porte, qu'un hurlement étouffé se fit entendre, suivit de prés par un hurlement de rire.

-Kaoru qu'est ce que tu fous grouille toiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Oui Kaoru, qu'est ce que tu fous grouille toiiiiiiiiiiii ! Répéta Die en se tenant les côtes.

-ça arrive, ça arrive !

Il passa devant Die qui était entrains de se rouler par terre et couru se planter devant la porte des toilettes.

-J'en est ramené tout un stock ouvre la porte…

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Je ne veux pas ouvrir la porte !

-Kyo…tu as passé toute la nuit a courir le marathon entre la chambre et les toilettes, tu as épuisés toutes nos réserves de PQ pour le mois. Et tu m'as obligé à sortir t'en rechercher a 8h du matin. Comment veux tu que te les passes si tu n'ouvre pas la porte ? Fit il épuisé.

-……..Pose les par terre et va t'en……….j'ouvrirais quand tu sera parti….Répondit kyo, boudeur.

-Ok, ok, je te les met là……..Fit Kaoru et posant le sac par terre. Puis il alla rejoindre die au salon.

-……………T'es partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

Il se retourna pour répondre :

-oui, oui, je vais au salon là………..

Kyo décolla alors ses petites fesses de la cuvette et se rua sur la porte, en faisant bien attention de ne pas trébucher avec son pantalon baissé au niveau des mollets. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et regarda d'un œil pour s'assurer que Kaoru était bel et bien parti, avant de se baisser, prendre le paquet et retourner en vitesse se visser sur la cuvette.

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça bordel ?..._

oOo

-Die arrête de rire s'il te plait ce n'est pas drôle……..

-Mais si, c'est drôle ! C'est même trop drôle ! Notre petit warumono a chopé la gastro ! Ça lui apprendra a s'empiffrer avec n'importe quoi…..répondit mort de rire.

-Si ça t'arrivais a toi tu rigolerais moins…

-C'est clair, mais en attendant c'est pas a moi que c'est arrivé alors j'ai le droit de rigoler….

-En attendant il va falloir annuler la répét. je ne le vois pas chanter dans cet état…

-Oooooh si, moi je vois, moi je vois ! Répondit die en se tenant le ventre. Il avait tellement rit qu'il commençait a avoir mal.

-je téléphone aux autres, fit il en composant le numéro de shinya. Allo shinya ?...Oui, on a un problème, on annule la répét……….Kyo est malade…….non, non, t'inquiète pas il a juste………

-kaoruuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Si tu leur dis, pas de câlins pour une semaine !

-………chopé un virus, il ne se sent pas bien………….oui, merci………….à plus…..

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers die, qui s'était affalé sur le canapé complètement épuisé d'avoir trop rit.

-Allez Kao avoue que c'est drôle……..fit il hilare. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il va sortir des toilettes….

-Oh, il va faire sa petite tête toute boudeuse et adorable j'en suis sur…….Répondit le leader, attendrit.

-Kaooooooooooooooo !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Demanda Kaoru affolé en courrant vers la salle de bain, suivit de prés par die qui était déterminé a ne rien raté du spectacle.

-Y a plus de PQ………..

-Comment ça il n'y a plus de PQ ? Je t'ai ramené un paquet de huit ! demanda t'il alors que Die était à nouveau entrain de s'écrouler sur le sol.

-vi mais he s ejd s djend din d d……

-Comment? Parle plus fort je n'ai rien compris?

-Jai pas et ha dun jsns shetyed dyh dh

-Kyo je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu dis !

-J'ai pas fait attention et je l'ai laisser tomber dans la cuvette………….Fit Kyo mort de honte.

oO lalala lalala lalala Oo

Toshiya osa enfin sortir de la salle de bain. Il entendit du bruit provenant de la cuisine, shinya devait sûrement préparer le petit déjeuner. Il avait un peu peur du moment ou il allait le voir, peur de se trahir, de se mettre à bafouiller, ou à rougir. Il prit alors son temps pour s'habiller puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, en tentant de se rassurer, après tout Shinya n'avait aucune idée de qui s'était passé ce matin étant donné qu'il dormait…Il pris une longue inspiration avant d'entrer.

-Coucou Shin-chan ! Bien dormit ? Oh t'as déjà tout préparé, je crève de faim !

-Bonjour Toshiya, Répondit doucement Shinya en souriant. Assied toi alors vite avant que ça ne refroidisse…tu peux prendre tout ton temps ; la répétition a été annulée.

-Annulée ? Pourquoi ?

-Kyo est malade…..

-Malade ? Fit Toshiya étonné. _Il existe bel et bien un kami-sama sur la terre alors……_pensa til vengeur, avant de se mettre a culpabiliser.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave au moins hein ? demanda t'il inquiet.

-Non, non. Kaoru a dit qu'il ne se sentait juste pas bien….

-Tant mieux alors…..

Il osa enfin, regarder Shinya. Celui-ci semblait concentré sur son bol de riz. _Est-ce que je suis amoureux de lui ?..._il poussa un petit soupir, il était incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées…Il avait besoin d'aide et il ne connaissait qu'une personne au monde qui puisse l'aider a s'éclaircir les idées…D'habitude il se tournait toujours vers Shinya mais cette fois ci, il ne le pouvait décemment pas…il allait rendre une petite visite a quelqu'un cet après–midi……….

oO lalala lalala lalala Oo

Au prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage va faire son apparition ! Si vous etes déjà entrain de baver en imaginant un beau bisho, et bien ravaler votre bave (berk'') parce que ce ne sera pas le cas


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: Sayun  
Titre: Amitié particulière.  
Base : Dir en Grey  
Genre: Torturation sentimentale.  
Couples : Totchi/Shinya. Kaoru X Kyo déjà établit. Die tout seul pour l'instant  
Disclaimer: Les-dirus-ne-sonts-pas-a-moi.

Déclarations de l'auteur : Inutile de me jeter ces regards accusateur je SAIS que j'ai pris énormément de retard pour poster ce chapitre ! Mais je n'ai commencé à l'écrire qu'hier '( regard fuyant) Désolée mais maladie+boulot+je veux ma maman+je veux dormir Incapacité de se concentrer suffisamment pour écrire un truc correct….J'espère que ce chapitre va être à la hauteur (Flippe)

Réponses aux reviews : Merci beaucoup a Ena, Lisafee, Ajousan Amai, Hikari no namida, Mango, Lulucifer et Ys Melmoth pour les reviews ça fait super plaisir

Ena : bah oui il est malade ce n'est pas du tout ma faute à moi hein !(XD) Au début c'était Kaoru que je voulais rendre malade et puis…..hihihi…….. C'est pas plus mal non ? Apparemment tout le monde a bien rit en lisant ce passage, c'est l'essentiel ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi va te plaire ! Bisous.

oO lalala lalala lalala Oo

Chapitre4 :

Natsuko debout face à l'évier priait tous les dieux du ciel pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un odieux cauchemar, Oui, un cauchemar, aucun des événements de cette matinée ne s'était produit ! Voila ! Elle n'avait pas donné congé à sa femme de ménage, Toshimasa n'avait pas téléphoné pour annoncer sa visite, elle n'avait pas décidé de lui faire ses gâteaux préférés malgré le fait prouvé que la cuisine la détestait, et surtout elle n'avait pas, par on ne sait quelle curiosité malsaine, ou fascination insolite, enfoncé son doigt dans le trou du robinet…

Elle tapota du pied contre le sol autant à cause de sa nervosité que pour se dégourdir un peu la jambe, elle leva ensuite le regard vers la pendule tweety accrochée sur un mur, deux heures, cela faisait deux heures ….

-_Essayons une nouvelle fois_, se dit elle en fixant furieusement du regard le haut de son index rescapé de l'emprisonnement. Il commençait à bleuir petit à petit. Elle tira un peu dessus pour la énième fois. _Merde merde merde………..seigneur mais pourquoi ce genre de chose tombe toujours sur moi ? Je sais, c'est une phrase clichée que tout le monde dit mais pour moi c'est différent, moi 'c'est vrai !'……………_

Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, Natsuko n'avait toujours été qu'un énorme aimant à catastrophes. Elle avait eu droit a tout! Déjà petite c'était elle qui faisait toujours hurler la maîtresse de désespoir, ensuite adolescente, elle s'était retrouvée avec des cheveux kaki pendant tout un semestre alors que la teinture quelle pensait avoir acheté était brun, reflets d'acajous. Pendant sa lune de miel elle s'était trompée de chambre à coucher et s'était retrouvée en nuisette blanche et vaporeuse devant un sumotori dans le plus simple appareil……Sans parler des multiples chutes –dans les endroits les plus incongrus- méprises, lapsus qu'elle laissait échapper avec étourdissement. Rien ne lui aura été épargné dans cette maudite vie…..

Toshiya allait bientôt arriver en plus…..Heureusement d'ailleurs, au moins lui pourra l'aider. Quel mauvais exemple elle faisait pour lui. Déjà que, petit, elle l'avait perdu dans tous les magasins, zoo, et parcs de Tokyo…

Il poussa un soupir las, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas mal tourné, son gros bébé était devenu un adorable jeune homme, et qui réussissait bien dans la vie non déplaise a cette abrutie de Ruiza, qui n'arrêtait pas de colporter d'odieuses rumeurs sur son bout de chou dans tout le voisinage. Toute sa frustration se reporta en ce moment sur l'infâme voisine. Elle se mit a visualiser sa tête a la place de ce robinet…et si elle lui dévissait le crâne ?...Non mauvaise idée, on ne savait jamais ce que la pression de l'eau risquait de faire a son doigt….qu'elle avait d'ailleurs manucuré la veille pensa t-elle avec désespoir….

Ding dong….

-Ah totchi………sauvée……….

Ding dong…. Ding dong…. Ding dong….

-Oh merde il n'y a personne pour lui ouvrir… Se rendit elle compte effarée…..

Ding dong…. Ding dong…. Ding dong…. Ding dong…. Ding dong…. Ding dong….

-Inutile de t'exciter sur cette sonnette mon chéri il n'y a personne pour t'ouvrir……..

Elle rassembla ce qui lui restait de dignité et l'enfouis loin loin avant de se mettre à hurler :

-Au secouuuuuuurs ! Totchi je suis coincéeeee !...

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'une réponse lui parvienne enfin.

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as ENCORE fait ?

Natsuko se renfrogna, c'était quoi ce ton accusateur qu'elle percevait dans sa voix ? D'accord elle était ……..euh………..Maladroite, mais elle restait sa mère malgré tout! Celle qui l'avait nourrit, s'était occupée de lui nuit et jour, soigné lorsqu'il était malade, certes elle avait faillit le tuer un nombre incalculable de fois mais c'était toujours des accidents ! Aucune mère ne donnerait consciemment de la nourriture périmée à son enfant ! Ni ne mettrait le feu a sa peluche préférée….Pensât elle avec honte…

-Inutile d'informer tout le quartier……….TROUVE UN MOYEN D'ENTRER ! TU SAURAS QUAND TU SERA LA !

Toshiya continuait de fixer la porte, désespéré, qu'est ce que sa mère avait encore inventé ? En fait il n'avait pas vraiment très envie de savoir… elle avait toujours le chic de se mettre dans des situations impossibles…..Il recula d'un pas pour voir un peu par ou il pouvait bien entrer….Il y avait bien la porte de service mais elle aussi était fermée a clef…Les fenêtres du RDC était toutes équipées d'un système de protection donc impossible par la aussi, par ou alors ? Pensa t'il un peu paniqué. Son regard se dirigea vers le balcon à l'étage, puis vers le grand arbre juste a coté….

_C'est jouable………..enfin j'espère……….._

Il inspira un bon coup et marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'arbre…

Natsuko trépignait de plus en plus… Il prenait son temps le sale gamin, si ça continuait comme ça elle allait le……

**PHSHAKBOUMBLACBOUMBOUM……**

Elle regarda la porte effarée, le bruit provenait de l'étage, que se passait il ?

-TO…………TOSHIMASA ?...C'EST TOI ?

-OU……….OUI…….AI…….OUCH…..J'ARRIVE…..

Dieu merci, il était arrivé à entrer ! Par le balcon apparemment, son petit totchi était un véritable génie ! _J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas cassé mes pots de géraniums……_Un bruit de dégringolade s'entendit enfin et Natsuko passa rapidement les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les arranger, elle se devait d'être un minimum présentable pour son fils !

Toshiya s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et s'appuya contre le chambranle pour reprendre son souffle, il osa enfin regarder l'intérieur de la cuisine, sa maman, qui malgré ses 40 ans dépassés, restait jeune d'apparence, plutôt mince est très jolie, était debout face a l'évier, dans une jolie robe bleue avec les chaussures a talons assortie, _des chaussures a talons pour cuisiner ?..._

-Alors que se passe t-il ?

Natsuko le regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

-je croyais t'avoir appris à dire bonjour non ?

-Maman….tu…..tu t'es coincé le doigt dans le robinet ? S'exclama t-il effaré.

-N'essaie pas de changer de sujet s'il te plait !

Toshiya s'avança vers elle et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

-pardon maman mais la situation est plutôt……incongrue… Il baissa son regard sur le doigt coincé…

-Enfin bon, n'exagérons quand même pas hein……ce genre de situations ça arrive tous les jours a des tas de gens….déclara t'elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait être assurée.

-Oui maman, à des tas de gens, répéta il sans vraiment y croire…bon cherchons un truc pour faire glisser ton doigt….

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

20 minutes plus tard, après avoir vidé un paquet de beurre et la moitié d'une bouteille d'huile d'olive cent pour cent naturel, Toshiya réussit enfin à libérer sa maman qui s'empressa de courir vers la salle de bain….(1)

Oo lalala lalala lalala oO

Natsuko versa le thé en faisant bien attention à ne pas mouiller son doigt parfaitement bandé. Elle glissa délicatement la tasse vers son fils en souriant.

-Alors dis moi mon poussin, comment ça se passe pour toi ces temps-ci ?

Le jeune bassiste but une gorgée avant de reposer la tasse devant lui. Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps a protester à chaque fois que sa mère l'accablait d'un surnom enfantin, il avait bien compris que plus il se plaignait, plus sa maman s'ingéniait a lui trouver un surnom encore plus ridicule…Le souvenir de la tête de die lorsqu'il l'avait entendu se faire appeler « ma petite tartine confiturée » restait encore cuisant dans sa mémoire…

-Super maman, tout se passe bien, et en plus on a quelques jours de repos….Tant mieux d'ailleurs parce que les enregistrement pour le nouvel album commencent bientôt…

-Et shinya, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec toi ? Je ne lui ai pas manqué à ce faux-fils ingrat ? Demandât-elle d'un air faussement sévère.

Toshiya détourna les yeux gêné, sa mère, toute étourdie qu'elle soit possédait une clairvoyance certaine, il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait…

-Bien sur que tu lui manques maman, il te parle au téléphone plus que moi…

-C'est vrai, il a toujours été si adorable ce petit ange! S'extasia t'elle attendrie. Je suis contente que tu te sois entiché de lui….

Toshiya avala de travers, il sentit le liquide trop chaud lui brûler la gorge sans pourtant pousser le moindre gémissement de douleur.

_Que veut elle dire ? Elle ………elle aussi pense que je……._

-Que se passe t-il chéri ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-elle.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et alla s'asseoir prés de son fils sur le canapé. Elle tendit son doit bandé vers son visage et frotta la petite ride qui venait de se formait entre ses sourcils.

-qu'est ce qui assombrit tant le joli visage de mon petit lapin ?...Demanda elle .

-Maman je….je….C'est t'il maladroitement.

-Oui, qu'a-t-il shinya ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non pas vraiment….enfin c'est plutôt bizarre….Shin-chan, il a des comportement étranges depuis quelques temps et……….et……….J'ai l'impression qu'il…..Qu'il s'éloigne de moi….

Natsuko scrutait son fils du regard, sa lèvre inférieure commençait a trembler sérieusement, signe avant coureur que l'explosion était pour bientôt. Shinya s'éloignait donc de lui…étrange, elle était quasiment sure que shinya éprouvait plus que de simples sentiments fraternels envers son fils, la réciproque était d'ailleurs plus que probable…Mais elle avait toujours mit un point d'honneur a ne pas se mêler de la vie sentimentale de ses petits choux. Elle n'était pas comme cette imbécile de Ruiza qui n'arrêtait pas d'arranger des rendez-vous pour ses enfants, sans succès d'ailleurs vu qu'aucun des trois n'étais casé, _normal avec l'éducation que cette vipère a du leur offrir…._Pensa t'elle avec un brin de malveillance.(2)

-Mon chéri, vous êtes tellement habitués a êtres ensembles, c'est peux être juste une impression, shinya t'adore, il ne te ferais jamais de mal sciemment…S'avança t'elle prudemment.

-Mais, mais….maman…….Reprit il les larmes aux yeux. Il……….Il va me laisser tout seuuuuuuuul….Finit il en se jetant enfin dans les bras de sa maman.

Natsuko lui frotta doucement le dos, elle avait toujours pensé que ce jour arriverais, que son fils allait enfin commencer a se poser des questions, elle l'aiderait bien sur, c'était le rôle d'une mère, mais il devait parvenir a ses propres conclusions de lui-même.

-Et bien, mon fils, la vie est ainsi faite…Pourquoi veux-il te laisser dit moi ?

- Il ne veut pas me laisser lui, c'est Kyo qui veut qu'il me laisse… Il dit que Shin il a besoin de quelqu'un de fort pour s'occuper de lui……

Natsuko sentit ses tripes de mère, se soulever, comment ce Kyo avait il osé insinuer une chose pareille ? d'accord, c'était probablement un plan de sa part mais quand même ! Il aurait pu être plus délicat…. Celui là il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir quand elle allait lui tomber dessus.(3)

-Ne fait pas attention a Kyo mon chéri, mais à propos du fait que shinya va se séparer de toi, ce serait tout de même normal qu'a votre age vous ayez …..Euh…..Certaines relations d'adultes responsables… Et puis ce n'est pas forcement shinya qui va partir le premier, ce sera peut être toi…

-Non…Moi je ne partirais pas, je veux rester avec shinya… Et shinya s'en va je vais rester tout seul…Déclarât-il d'une voix tremblotante.

-Tu veux que shinya reste avec toi uniquement pour ne pas être seul ?

Toshiya leva vers elle un regard étonné…

-Non, bien sur que non………Je veux juste que …que rien ne change, on est très bien comme ça….

-Mais la vie est faite de changements mon chéri, le changement est important tu sais très bien ! Ta musique change, ton apparence change….

-Mais…Mais je ne veux pas que ça, ça change….Geignit-il…

-Toshimasa tu n'as pas le choix ! La situation va changer inexorablement….Libre a toi de faire en sorte que cela change en ta faveur ou pas…

-En ma faveur ?

oO lalala lalala lalala Oo

(1)- Naaaaaaaaaan, je ne fais pas une fixation sur les salles de bain !

(2)-On sait maintenant d'où le toto tiens …………

(3)- nanan pas la peine…………le pauvre a été suffisamment puni comme ça ! XD


End file.
